Gone
by I am not daft
Summary: Seen in the eyes of Alvin. Alvin and Simon have to try to find they brother who ran away from home. With the help of some friends will the Alvin and Simon ever see their brother Thoe again?
1. Chapter 1

_** Gone.**_ Chapter 1

"Hey….Alvin…you up? "

"S…S..Simon? What are you doing?"

"O good you're up."

"I'm up now. What do you want?"

"I need….your….help with something."

"Yeah….yeah I just need one min."

"Aaahhhh Alvin?"

"I said in a min what is the hurry? Aaaaa where is thoe?"

"That's what I need help with. I went to go to the bathroom and when I came back he was **GONE!"**

"Ok Ok Simon calm down think where could he have gone."

"Alvin this is bad, bad, bad think, think, think. "

"Hey Alvin"

"Yeah?"

"Come look over here."

"This is Thoe writing is it not"

"Well read it."

"It says that thoe has ran away and not to go looking for him."

"WHAT! What else? It have to say something else where he's going or how with or….or…or"

"ALVIN STOP! You can't freak out if you do we will never find him."

"Simon we are going to need to get some help but who can we ask we can't go to Dave Thoe will be hung put to dry."

"Your right but who then…..O I got it we can go to the chipettes."


	2. Chapter 2

Gone chapter 2

"Hey….hey Brit…hey."

"Alvin? What are you doing here?"

"Simon and I need your help Theodore ran away and we need your help to find him."

"Hello Britney."

"Hey Simon. What do you mean he ran away?"

"Why are you up Britney? O hi Alvin. O h...h...hi Simon…what are you doing?"

"We need your help to find Theodore he ran away. Do you girls have any idea where he could have run off to?"

"No I don't and I don't know why Theodore would run anyway? Well we will all help you Simon."

"I will go and get Eleanor and tell her what is going on."

"Thanks girls."

"No problem Alvin."

"Alvin, Girls I think we should split up so we can cover more ground."

"Yeah good idea Simon; Brit and I will go look by the school. Simon (yeah) you and Jean should go look by the Walmart. And Eleanor you should go look around the neighborhood. We will meet back up here. Does that sound good?"

"Yeah come on Simon lets go."

I'm going to kill you Alvin you know how I feel about Jeanette. "Yeah let's go."

"So….Brit…. how have you been?"

"Alvin we are looking for Theodore."

"I know I know but we have been looking for hours now and I'm hungry."

"Yeah I know what you mean let's go eat, Alvin. "

"Wait look Alvin its Simon and Jeanette."

"So….Alvin have Simon said anything about her."

"About who?"

"Jean who else?"

"He talks about her all the time. What about Jean?"

"O Jean she never shouts up about him. Wait is that why you paired the two of them up?"

"…..Maybe…"

"You know Simon is going to kill you after we find Theodore."

"Yeah I know…What about Eleanor how about Eleanor has she ever said anything about Theodore before ha?"

"...maybe..."

"Wait you mean she likes Theodore?"

"Yeah she does and I can't tell anyone so you can't tell anyone! YOU GOT IT."

"Ya ya shut up unless you want them down there to know that we are spying on them."

"O yeah right. Well you can't tell."

"Yeah I know I said I won't."

"But we should be going back to the meet up spot."

"Yeah you're right let's go."


	3. Chapter 3

Gone chapter 3

"Where are the other at this is where we're going to meet up….or I think so"

"No your right Britney, Alvin, ELLE WHERE ARE YOU?"

"WHERE OVER HERE"

"See Brit it worked "

"Ha ha I guess so let's go."

"Hey I hope you guys fared better than we did."

"Not likely."

"Have anyone seen Elle?"

"I haven't Brit?"

"We where together how could I if you did not"

"I don't know that's why I asked. Well she will be here anytime

we will just have to wait a little bit"

Well grate now we have two munks missing."

"Just wait Brit she will show up. Look there she is now."

"Hi sorry I'm late."

"Where just happy that you came back"

"Why do you say that?"

"Just because of what happened that's all"

"You did not find him did you….aaahhh"

"Don't worry Elle we will find him."

"Thanks Simon."

I hope we do for both Theodore and Elle sake

"Yeah we won't stop Intel we do"

"Thanks Alvin"

"I think that we should go home and get what little sleep we are going to get "

"Yeah same I need my sleep."

"But what about Theodore?"

"We will look for him later Elle ok?"

"Fine."


	4. Chapter 4

Gone chapter 4

"BOY'S TIME TO GET UP FOR SCHOOL!"

"OK DAVE!"

"Hey….hey Alvin get up."

"Why do I have to?"

"Because Dave said so, we have school and we have to make story as to why

Theodore is not here."

"Really Simon that's not hard. Dave haves no idea what is going on with the school."

"Yeah and?"

"We can just say that he went early to play his lines for the play that he is in. See not hard at all."

"Yeah that will work he been in plays before I can think of the Halloween."

"one off the top of my head."

"Yeah just like that one so come on we need to go before Dave starts to ask too many questions."

"OK let's go."

"Hey boy's what toke you so long? Where is Theodore?"

"Hey left early to go to the school to practice his lines before the big play."

"Theodore's is in a play?"

"Yeah like the Halloween one, just with less monsters and creepy things."

"Who else is in the play?...Alvin, Simon? Hello?"

"Aaaa Dave look at the time."

"What no I'm late again thanks Simon and boys you're going to have to get yourself off to

school today ok."

"Yes yes Dave go go we'll be fine."

"And tell Theodore to have a good day for me and..."

"Dave you're going to even more late if you don't go now."

"Yeah your right bye boys have a good day."

"We will Dave don't you worry."

"That was to colse Alvin."

"Yeah I know but now we have a bigger problem."

"Whats that."

"If we don't find Theodore by the end of school..."

"Dame your right we have to start looking now! Let's go simon."


	5. Chapter 5

Gone chapter 5

"Alvin look it's the Girls."

"Hey! Brit, Elle, Jeanette"

"Wha….O Hey guys"

"Did you guys see him on your way home or at home?"

"...no….sorry Eleanor"

"O….ok"

"It is ok Elle we are going to find him"

"You said that last night Britney "

"Yeah…I did….but we will"

"Hey girls Simon and I are going to look for him all day. Are you coming?"

"YES of cores we are coming."

"Calm down Elle."

"Sorry Britney."

"Anyways that's right let's go girls"

"Ok we can meet up outside by the flag pole in 10 mins."

"Why in 10 min Simonnnnnnnn"

"Because Alvinnnnnn we need to come up with a story as to why we are not going to be in class today and then tell the teacher."

"O"

"Yeah "o" is right."

"OK fine in 10 mins meet up at the flag pole."

"So does everyone have a story?"

"Yes…Simon can we just go looking for Theodore all ready!"

"Yes let's go now. Same thing as last time"

"Yeah but this time we find Theodore right?"

"Yes we will find him Eleanor"

"Right let's go Brit"

"Ok coming."

"Simon, jean go look around town, Elle you go look by the fast food spots, Brit and I will go look near and or in the woods. Sounds good?"

"Yeah that will work Alvin let's get going now"

"Soooo Brit has Elle said anything more about Theodore?"

"Wha….O yeah….yeah….she has."

"What did so say?"

"As much as you could expect, she hopes that we find him, that she thinks about him all the time just things like that."

"She said that…..I was wrong….?"

"ALVIN THAT'S NOT FUNNY!"

"What?"

"Pretending to be Theodore"

"What do you mean?"

"Just now you said "She said that?" the way Theodore sounds."

"No I didn't."

"But then"

"…uuuummmm….guys….?"

"THEODORE!"

"Hi…"

"Where have you been? Do you know that you leaving have done? How could you just go and run off like that?...well"

"You mean…..Elle said that she loves me…?"

"You heard that?"

"Wait stop there why have you been hiding and where have you been hiding?"

"Well I was here the whole time."

"IN THE WOODS?"

"Yeah…."

"Do you have any idea what you put us all though….What you put Elle though….."

"ALVIN!"

"Give it up Brit he knows now "

"THAT'S NOT WHAT I MEANT"

"So…she….does…..love me….."

"Yes Theodore she does but after what you did I don't know if she will. Why did you run away anyway?"

"Yeah "

"Shut up Alvin"

"Well…..uuuummm….because…"

"WHAT?"

"ELLE THAT'S WHY I COUND NOT STAND TO BE AROUND WITH SOMEONE I LOVE AND COUND NOT BE WITH BECAUE I KNEW THAT SHE DID NOT LOVE ME AS I DO HER BUT I WAS WORNG "

"YOU RAN AWAY BECAUSE YOU LOVED ELLE? HOW THE FUCK DOES THE WORK LITTLE THOE?"

"I'M SORRY I KNOW I FUCKED UP BUT THERE WAS NOTHING ELSE I COULD THINK OF DOING."

"BOTH OF YOU SHUT UP"

"…."

"…."

"Ok good now that you two are calm we ca…"

NO I AM NOT CALM AND I WILL NOT BE CALM INTELL I GOT A GOOD REASON OUT OF HIM

"ALVIN!"

"NO BRIT THEODORE NOT ALVIN, THEODORE!"

"Hhhhmmmmmm well at lest we found him Alvin."


	6. Chapter 6

Sorry to anyone that may have read this all ready but after going over it to make part 7 I relazed how many thing this where wrong and it was to the point that I had to take it down…Now I think I have got most to all of them but there may be some that I missed. (again…..)

Gone chapter 6

"Come on we have to go to the meet up back at the flag pole."

"Yeah let's go"

"THOE!"

"I'm….i'm coming"

"You better be coming you owe it to Eleanor!"

"ALVIN STOP!"

"OOOOO SORRY IF I'M A LITTLE PISSED OFF AT HIM FOR RUNING AWAY FOR SUCH A STUPID REASION!"

"OK YES I PISSED TO BUT THAT DOES NOT MEAN YOU CAN BE A DICK!"

"Ummmm….I should just go back into the woods and…."

"NO!"

"NO!"

"O….ok"

"Look thoe you fucked up…..big and now you have to own up to it."

"Yeah….I know Britney"

"Look there they are."

"YOU BETTER BE READY FOR A ALL OUT WAR LITTLE THOE"

"How many times do I have to tell you to fuck off?"

"Both of you stop!"

"Thoe don't you even"

"ALVIN! "

"FINE!"

"Guys!"

"O there they are...Is that Theodore?"

"Did you say Thoe!"

"Yes Elle I did look!"

"O MY GOD THEODORE!"

"Hey….?"

"I missed you so much"

"So did I elle"

"You did?"

"Yes Elle how could I not miss such a beautiful and amazing girl like you."

"O…ha….ha….Thoe where did that come from?

"That's so cute even you have to say so Alvin"

"I still going to kill him Brit"

"Ok I see that no one is going to say anything so I will have to"

"What are you talking about Simon?"

"O come on people." "Theodore where the hell where you."

"It does not matter Simon the only thing that matters is that he is here now."

"No I'm with Simon on this Theo where the hell where you, Why did you run away!"

"Stop it guys Brit, Jeanette help me here."

"I'm sorry Elle I agree with then"

"Jean….Brit?"

"Sorry."

"Now that's out of the way." "WHERE THE HELL WHERE YOU AND DON'T GIVE ME THAT STUIPED EXCAUSE FROM THE WOODS."

"Ok fine you want the answer"

"YES"

"I ran away because I could not stand being here with….you Elle because I knew you did not love me the way I did for you….and….I just snapped and could not take it anymore I had to get away. So I ran & ran & ran without think of stopping for anything."

"You ran away because of me...because you loved me….?"


	7. Chapter 7

Gone chapter 7

"Yes I did…."

"Theodore…..I….I didn't know….but I want you to know that I do feel the same way….about you I mean….well….I mean that I….I…I LOVE YOU!"

"You are really going to let him off home-free he ran away and for something as stupid as "love" really."

"…."

"…."

"…."

"I love you to Eleanor."

"Hey…hey….Alvin over here."

"WHAT? O yeah sorry Brit what is it?"

"Shhhhhh…..come over to my house latter ok."

"Oookkkk….why?"

"We just have to talk and don't tell anyone."

"Ok but why?"

"Because it's persona.l"

"Ok guys we have to be heading back to our classes now so we can get the bus home."

"Ok Simon."

"Oh yeah Theodore you have a "play" that you're in or at least that's what we told Dave."

"Ok Simon…and thanks for you know not losing it at me even though I deserve it…."

"Yeah you do but knowing Alvin he would give you hell."

"Yeah he is and I know I deserve…."

"He's is only acting like this because he loves you and thought that he had lost you."

"Yeah….I know."

"What are you guy's talking about?"

"Nothing Alvin."

"But um…..thanks for coming for me."

"You know that we are not just going to let you go, Even if the Girl's and I did, Alvin would never stop looking Theodore."

"Yeah I know."

"Ok we need to head to class now so talk to you later."

"Yeah your right Simon, We have been here to long as it is."

"Ok Girl's let's go."

"Ok."

"Yeah."

"See ya girls and thanks for your help looking for Theodore."

"Bye Alvin."

I wonder what it is that Brit wants to tell me. I remember her saying that it's personal; well I guess I'm going to find out soon.

"Hey Brit why did you want me to come here?"

"I just wanted to ask you something."

"Ok why could you not ask when people where around?"

"Because it's too personal…"

"Ok then what is it?"

"Do you really think that….l -…..love….. is a stupid thing?"

"….What why are you asking?"

"NO REASION NONE AT ALL HA HA JUST WANTED TO KNOW THAT'S ALL."

"Ok ok calm down why are you so nervous ha but no I don't….why though?"

"O w-well…then Alvin I-I lo…lov….."

"Wait…..aaaaaaa….Brit do you…L-Lov….."

"A….Ha HA Igottogonowbye!"

"Wait what?"

"Igottogonowbye!"

"WAIT BRITTANY!"

"What?"

"I…um…I love….you to…."


	8. Chapter 8

Gone chapter 8

"Alvin…"

"Yes Brit….."

"You love me…."

"Yeah…..and the same goes for you?"

"Yeah….want do you want to do about this Alvin?"

"Do y-you um…."

Come on Alvin munk-up

"What Alvin?"

"Do you want to go out Brit?"

"WHAT? Did you just ask me out?"

"Ha….ha….um….yeah"

"Yes Alvin I do!"

And I hate to say this but I have to be heading home now Simon and Theodore will have got there and Dave is going to be worrying.

No yeah you're right so I will see you tomorrow right?

….

….

Alvin!

"Yeah yeah, you will don't worry ha bye Brit….I love you"

"WATE ALVIN I LOVE YOU TO!"

Sorry Brit but I can't stay and chat, I have to get home and fast….and I'm not all that good with talking about that kind of thing anyway

Alvin where have you been I have been so worried about you, you know that it's starting to get cold out; you didn't even tell Simon or Theodore where you went. Who knows you could have been lost or kidnapped or….

"Whoa, whoa calm down Dave look I'm fine am I not?"

Ooo Simon I don't know only because I told Brit how I feel about her and that we are dating also that I ran all the way from Brittney's house to here

"I don't know I did not think I was shaking, I'm a little cold though"

"What did I say, go and get into a warm outfit."

"Ok Dave, Simon"

"You're not cold."

"Ssshhhh, Simon I will tell you later ok."

"Ok"

Boys it's time for bed.

Ok Dave, Theodore

Wha o yeah coming

"Alvin"

Brittney and I are dating wow.

"ALVIN!"

Simon wants to know why I was late and I told him I would. Not like they won't know tomorrow

"AAAALLLLVVVVIIIINNNNN!"

"WHAT!"

"IT'S TIME FOR BED NOW!"

"OK!"

"So Alvin why where you so late getting home today?"

"O ha, ha yeah about that…."

"What's going on guys?"

"Ooo nothing Theo, asking why Alvin was so late coming home"

"Well….boy I have so big news for you two."

"What is it Alvin? Why are you all red?"

"Yeah Alvin you are red wow!"

"Ha, ha well you see…..me and Brit….are sort of…..dating?"

"WHAT!"

"Ha, ha yeah that's why I was so long coming home, she asked if I could come over for a little bit and I said yes. When I got there I started talking about how Theo ran away because of love, she than asked if I thought "love is a stupid thing" and I said no and I asked why then she got all nervous then she said that she loves me."

"AND!"

"I said I did as well so we are going out now ha, ha…."

"Um…"

"Yeah what is it Theo?"

I have so news of my own…..

"O grate now you're going to say your dating Elle ha ha."

"….well…..um…"

"WAIT WHAT! YOU BOTH ARE DATING NOW!"

"Ha good job Theo, Simon looks like you're the only one that has not asked anyone out yet ha ha. "

"Theodore how and when did you ask Eleanor out? You have been with me all day"

"When I went to pick up my bag I seen her and she asked me out…Sorry Simon"

"Sorry why I'm happy for you"

"Yeah I know you are but I'm sorry for not telling you, I just did not know how to tell you"

"No it's fine, we should be going to sleep now see you all in the morning"

"Goodnight Simon"

"Yeah night"

"Theo..hey….you up? No good….I just wanted to say I'm really happy that you and Elle are going out now, And I'm even more happy that your back now….you have no idea how much I care about you do you….look now I am going to cry….it's just when you ran away I thought that I lost you for good and I don't know what I would do if I did….aaaaaahhhhh ok it's ok Alvin no one is up just go to sleep"

Theodore looks over at Alvin and sees him crying, after herring all of what Alvin just said he wants to say something but knows it is better if he doesn't. After Alvin cried himself to sleep Theo walks over to Alvin's bed and says

"I love you to Alvin."


End file.
